


前塵

by QIAN_FAN, RONG_FEI



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIAN_FAN/pseuds/QIAN_FAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_FEI/pseuds/RONG_FEI
Summary: 前塵如夢，俱作往事。夢醒時分，溫存，抑或是荒唐。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Vladimir Putin/Dmitry Medvedev
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

瓦洛佳，你在哪兒？  
冬日，大雪紛飛，德米特里將圍巾往脖子上繞了幾圈，倏忽想起遙遠的過去，那個時候的他呀，還只是個孩子，徹頭徹尾的孩子。  
那時候，他不叫他瓦洛佳，也不喚他弗拉基米爾。  
彼時，他好笑的叫過他哥哥，也叫過他爸爸，雖然總是被大家糾正應該叫他叔叔。  
那時，他們是鄰居，他總是不在，但又時時出現在他的世界裡。  
未曾想過，有一天會喚他瓦洛佳，更不曾想有一日會生疏的叫他弗拉基米爾。  
世事變遷，他還是想回到那個荒唐的過去。

「爸爸......」德米特里在夢中呢喃，夜已深，深眠的人似乎睡的不怎麼安穩。  
弗拉基米爾站在床邊，腳步被定住，動彈不得。  
他很久沒有聽過這個呼喚了，不知道德米特里夢中的人是他，還是德米特里的父親。  
「季瑪......」悄悄在床沿坐下，弗拉基米爾有點後悔，為什麼今夜要到戈爾基呢？然後就再也狠不下心來，撒手而去。  
「爸爸、爸爸！」弗拉基米爾聽見德米特里急切的呼喊，他記得，每次他要離開去遙遠的東德時，總會聽見稚嫩的聲音著急無助的呼喊。  
「季瑪，叫我瓦洛佳。」俯身輕輕在睡著的人耳邊低語，弗拉基米爾覺得他其實才是身在夢中的人。  
「爸爸.....」帶著點哭腔的呼喚，弗拉基米爾發現，他真的挪不開腳步了。  
「咦？」走進房間的阿爾卡季驚訝的張大眼睛，看著床邊的人，「總統先生？您怎麼來了？」  
回過頭，弗拉基米爾皺起眉，略帶不悅，「卡尼亞？你怎麼在這？」這個年輕人最近實在太常出現在他寶貝季瑪眼前了。  
「啊啊，總理生病了。」阿爾卡季放下手中的水杯，快速的解釋。  
若有所思，總統摸了摸總理的頭。  
「爸爸...」輕輕的呢喃再次響起，來自德米特里。  
「他從剛剛就一直這樣喊，我們以為他要找他的父親，但似乎又不是。」  
「他在喊我，卡尼亞。」弗拉基米爾面無表情的說。  
「啊？」狐疑、不可置信，阿爾卡季認為總統在開玩笑。  
勾了勾唇，弗拉基米爾說，「十歲前的小季瑪，一直很自得其樂的當我的寶貝兒子。」  
依舊匪夷所思，不甚了解舊事的阿爾卡季覺得總統先生在胡說八道。  
「好了，卡尼亞，去打電話叫謝廖沙來。」一邊伸手拍著床上人，總統一邊下令。

「瓦洛佳？」匆匆而來的謝爾蓋，快步走進房間，「怎麼了？」  
「我兒子不知道想到什麼，睡得不是很好，還不給我抱，哄也沒用。」總統用略帶委屈的聲音對著前特工先生說，站在一旁的阿爾卡季覺得，如果發言人們在一定很開心。  
「你夠了，瓦洛佳。」瞪了總統一眼，謝爾蓋罵道，「為了這種無聊小事叫我來，你知不知道已經凌晨一點了？」  
「你兒子關我什麼事？還有，那個沒大沒小的白眼狼不是很久前就不承認這件事了嗎？」  
「他發什麼神經？是誰說他長大了，以前的事當做沒發生？」  
「你是搞不清楚狀況，還是活在夢裡啊？」  
「好了，謝廖沙。」總統終於忍不住打斷。  
「唔.....瓦洛佳？」德米特里被吵醒，奇怪的看著總統和某位前特工，「你們這是怎麼了？哦，還有卡尼亞？」  
「你生病了，總理先生。」阿爾卡季遞過一杯溫水，順道回答。  
「嗯？瓦洛佳？」看著表情有點奇怪的總統，德米特里突然把頭埋進總統懷裡，「瓦洛佳......」  
「季瑪，夢到什麼了？」  
「你不要我了，你扔下我，不見了大半年，然後謝廖沙那個大壞蛋說你死了。」  
「謝廖沙？」  
「……你怎麼還記得那麼清楚？不是說騙你的嗎？瓦洛佳哪有可能因為莫名其妙的原因死掉？」  
「謝廖沙！你不要太過分了啊你。」總統怒斥，不滿的瞪視著謝爾蓋，一邊伸手輕撫著德米特里的背。  
德米特里緊緊地抱住弗拉基米爾，悶悶地說，「他還說，你有未婚妻了，讓我不要再亂喊了。」  
「瓦洛佳…...」謝爾蓋吶吶的喊，試圖想辯解什麼。  
冷似冰渣的聲音，總統青筋暴起，「謝廖沙，你有什麼要解釋的嗎？」  
「呃...我無話可說，只是欺負他的啊，怎麼還當真呢？」前特工先生話到嘴邊，忽然發現自己辯無可辯，畢竟這一切都是曾經發生的。  
「滾出去，滾越遠越好。」  
「我不是和你說過，不准欺負我兒子嗎？誰讓你趁我不在，欺負我兒子了？」  
「喜歡逗小孩玩？自己生一個啊！兒子是我的，不是你的，更不是你的玩具。」  
「夠了，不要狡辯了謝廖沙，你趕緊滾吧！」  
暴怒的弗拉基米爾朝著某位與他私交甚篤的前特工大罵，而特工先生最終決定放棄狡辯，反正總統先生估計不會理會他的任何話語。  
默默的看了兩眼這滿場鬧劇，阿爾卡季走到床邊，看著正探頭看好戲偷笑的德米特里，「你故意的，總理先生。」  
「咦，果然是小狐狸，真聰明。」ㄧ手抓著總統的衣角，德米特里轉過頭對阿爾卡季說，「你不覺得很有趣嗎？卡尼亞。」  
「我認為，生病的人應該乖乖休養，不是製造鬧劇。」把總理按回被窩裡，阿爾卡季淡淡的說。  
「好吧，我說不過卡尼亞，嘖。」懶懶的倒在床上，德米特里往總統身邊靠了靠，「瓦洛佳，我睏，我難受。」  
「啊啊，小季瑪乖。」手忙腳亂的安撫著德米特里，總統絲毫沒有在人前的鎮定自若。  
「愁死人了。」阿爾卡季和謝爾蓋一口同聲的說。  
「閉嘴，滾。」總統惱羞成怒


	2. Chapter 2

蹲下身，青年笑著看著眼前粉雕玉琢的孩子，「我是誰啊？小季瑪。」  
「爸爸......」口齒不清的喊著，小孩蹦蹦跳跳的撲進青年懷裡，「兒子要抱抱。」  
「那個，瓦洛佳，你什麼時候有這個可愛的兒子了？」另一個青年彎著腰，伸手要捏孩子的臉頰，「我怎麼都不知道？」  
忽然抱起小孩，弗拉基米爾側過身，讓同伴的手落空，「我的，你不准欺負。」  
「嘖，你二十幾歲，有個五六歲的兒子？和誰生的？」名叫謝爾蓋的青年問。  
「不是我生的。」弗拉基米爾沒有解釋的慾望。  
「那怎麼來的？」謝爾蓋窮追不捨。  
「撿的。」  
「靠，你撿一隻小熊回家養？」忍不住爆粗口，謝爾蓋不可置信的瞪著弗拉基米爾。  
完全不打算理會自己的好友，弗拉基米爾正和童言童語的德米特里說話，「怎麼變輕了？」  
「爸爸！要爸爸。」伸手摟住弗拉基米爾的脖子，德米特里笑著。  
「好好好，小季瑪乖，爸爸抱。」抱著孩子，弗拉基米爾小心的把孩子裹進自己的大衣裡，「小季瑪有沒有乖乖的啊？」  
「有，斯維特說爸爸喜歡乖孩子。」奶聲奶氣，德米特里鑽進弗拉基米爾懷中。  
「那個，斯維特又是誰？」終於找到機會插話的謝爾蓋問。  
「我兒媳婦。」  
「我未婚妻。」  
一大一小，一口同聲。  
扶額，謝爾蓋覺得異常混亂，「夠了，這什麼混亂的關係？瓦洛佳你才幾歲？這小傢伙才幾歲？怎麼連兒媳婦未婚妻都有了？」  
「謝廖沙，沒你說話的空間，你只有接受的份。」弗拉基米爾淡淡的說。  
「爸爸！兒子餓。」德米特里說。  
「好，爸爸去做飯，兒子乖。」抱著孩子走進家門，弗拉基米爾突然轉頭對謝爾蓋說，「做飯，謝廖沙。」  
「嘖。」嫌棄的看著弗拉基米爾，謝爾蓋問，「你這樣怎麼照顧孩子？」  
「嘿嘿，不還有你嗎？謝廖沙。」弗拉基米爾笑著看著謝爾蓋。  
略作思考，謝爾蓋提出，「那兒子借我抱。」  
「不好。」立刻回絕，弗拉基米爾小氣的抱著孩子偏開頭。  
「嘖。」  
聽到謝爾蓋不耐煩的聲音，弗拉基米爾還是乖乖投降，「好啦好啦！」  
謝爾蓋笑著伸手要抱德米特里，德米特里卻忽然死死抱住弗拉基米爾，不滿的大喊，帶著點哭聲，「我不！我不！爸爸！要爸爸抱！」  
「謝廖沙，我沒辦法，你慢慢跟小季瑪培養感情吧！」心中竊笑，果然是自己兒子，弗拉基米爾笑的燦爛。  
「一大一小都是混帳。」  
「承蒙抬愛啊！」  
「滾。」


	3. Chapter 3

午後，克格勃大樓。  
「瓦洛佳，你接兒子放學嗎？」謝爾蓋翻找著文件，隨口對自己的同伴問。  
坐在一旁塗塗寫寫的弗拉基米爾抬頭看了眼時鐘，「嗯，時間差不多到了。」  
「你等一下要直接回家嗎？還是回來克格勃？」  
「回家吧！冬天挺冷的，天也快黑了，更何況沒啥大事。」收拾著東西，弗拉基米爾說。  
「嗯那好，我去買菜，等會兒做飯給挑食的兒子吃。」謝爾蓋喃喃自語。  
「那個，什麼時候是你兒子了？不是瓦洛佳的嗎？」經過辦公室門口恰好聽見對話的謝欽說。  
「嘖！」果然是討人厭的謝欽，沒事提醒瓦洛佳幹嘛？謝爾蓋忿忿的想。  
「我走了，兒子要放學了，太晚去一會兒凍著了。」拿起衣架上的大衣和圍巾，弗拉基米爾無視那兩個蓄勢待發準備鬥嘴的人。  
「欸瓦洛佳，要給孩子買玩具嗎？」突然喊住準備走的人，謝爾蓋問。  
「呃...，我沒經驗，你看著辦吧。」弗拉基米爾推開門，淡淡的說，「我走了，晚點見，記得做飯，別餓著我兒子了。」

放學時的小學門口，人來人往，有孩子的歡笑和道別聲。  
「爸爸！」一只梅德韋迪跌跌撞撞的跑過來，撲到弗拉基米爾懷裡。  
「咦，瓦洛佳叔叔？」小心的走過來，斯維特蘭娜抬頭看了眼弗拉基米爾，「你放假啦？」  
「嗯。」伸手摟住兒子，弗拉基米爾伸出另一隻手摸了摸斯維特，「送你回家？」  
「好。」斯維特乖巧的回答。  
於是，年輕的弗拉基米爾一手抱著兒子，一手抱著兒子的未婚妻，走到馬路上。  
一群路人投以奇怪的目光，似乎很疑惑為什麼這麼年輕的男人，會有兩個孩子。  
「爸爸，你這次打算呆多久？」德米特里蹭著弗拉基米爾，輕輕的問。  
「不知道。」弗拉基米爾回答。  
「啊......」失望的低下頭。德米特里有點兒委屈。  
「乖兒子，別難過，估計可以呆久一點了。」弗拉基米爾的話音頓了頓:「如果沒有意外的話。」  
「你每次都這麽說...」德米特里的情緒越發低落。  
斯維特接話，「總是有那麼多的意外。」  
「呃......兒子乖......」弗拉基米爾經驗不足，還是不知道怎麼安撫兒子比較好。  
由於和兒子相處的時間太少，弗拉基米爾還是很不擅長這種事。  
「大騙子。」德米特里突然朝著弗拉基米爾大吼。然而，身體還是誠實的又往弗拉基米爾懷裡鑽了鑽。  
「兒子乖......」弗拉基米爾十分無奈。

「爸爸！爸爸！爸爸抱！」  
「嗯好，爸爸抱，季瑪真可愛！」  
「爸爸，我不要吃這個。」  
「不可以挑食哦！」  
「不好......兒子討厭這個，不嗎爸爸。」  
「唉！好吧，兒子不要就不要。」  
「兒子最好了，都聽兒子的。」

「瓦洛佳，我們談談。」走進辦公室，謝爾蓋很自動自發的坐到辦公桌前的椅子上。  
弗拉基米爾抬起頭，露出不解的神色，「談什麼？」  
「兒子！」謝爾蓋毫不猶豫的回答。  
「兒子是我的。」絲毫沒有意識到謝爾蓋想表達什麼，弗哈基米爾直接宣示主權。  
「好吧，兒子是你的，所以，你好歹管一管他，別那麼溺愛行嗎？」十分無奈，謝爾蓋無力的說。  
「不覺得，兒子很乖，很聽話，很有分寸，他只是在家這樣而已。」弗拉基米爾表示。  
「嘖！」  
「真的，謝廖沙，你又不是不知道，學校老師也說季瑪很好的。」手撐著桌子，弗拉基米爾身體微微前傾，很認真想說服自己的搭檔。  
「那個，瓦洛佳，問題不在這兒。」謝爾蓋反駁。  
「啊？」露出點迷茫的表情，弗拉基米爾有些困惑。  
謝爾蓋不滿的抱怨，「你兒子，簡直是蹬鼻子上眼睛，都爬你頭上去了。」  
「不這麼覺得，謝廖沙你這是偏見！」  
「瓦洛佳，兒子不能慣著，會慣壞的。」  
「......謝廖沙，我兒子很乖，你太杞人憂天了。」  
「無藥可救。」


	4. Chapter 4

「爸爸！謝廖沙叔叔欺負我！」德米特里仰著頭，看著剛回家的弗拉基米爾告狀。  
「啊？他怎麼欺負你了？」弗拉基米爾有些疑惑，蹲下身直視德米特里。  
委屈的往弗拉基米爾懷裡鑽，德米特里悶悶的說，「他不讓我放學後去找爸爸！」  
心裡有些無奈，弗拉基米爾默默的抱起兒子，輕聲哄著，「季瑪乖，爸爸這不早早就回家了嗎？」  
「我不管，要爸爸！」兩隻短短的胳膊纏上弗拉基米爾的脖子，德米特里大聲叫到。  
「德米特里！」低沉的聲音突然響起，是謝爾蓋。  
蹙眉，弗拉基米爾抱怨，「謝廖沙，你會嚇到孩子的。」  
「瓦洛佳，你閉嘴。德米特里，過來。」冷冷的說，謝爾蓋站在廚房門口，臉色黑的可怕。  
「爸爸！」似乎感覺到了威脅，德米特里死死抓住弗拉基米爾，怎麼也不肯鬆手。  
「季瑪乖。」摟著兒子，弗拉基米爾不滿的和謝爾蓋互瞪。  
面無表情，謝爾蓋不為所動，「ㄧ、二......，我建議你最好乖乖過來，德米特里。」  
「我不，爸爸抱。」德米特里的聲音已經帶點哭腔了。  
「瓦洛佳！」謝爾蓋怒吼。  
嚇的一個激靈，弗拉基米爾抱著兒子退了兩步，「謝廖沙，你想幹嘛？」  
「哼！」左右環視，謝爾蓋似乎在找什麼，「打小孩啊！」  
「不準！」弗拉基米爾毫不遲疑的反駁。  
「不！」德米特里喊。  
「怎麼，沒聽過抗拒從嚴啊？」找到一邊放著的冰球桿，謝爾蓋頗為滿意，「還是你們倆要患難與共？」  
「謝廖沙......」弗拉基米爾開始思考怎麼樣保住自己的寶貝兒子。  
謝爾蓋冷笑幾聲，「別做無用的抵抗，我想揍他已經很久了。」  
「爸爸！」德米特里死死攅著弗拉基米爾。  
「那個，謝廖沙，不要打我兒子。」弗拉基米爾看著謝爾蓋，悶悶的說。  
「可以，你拿什麼交換？」謝爾蓋笑的奸詐狡猾。  
「你想要什麼？」弗拉基米爾小心翼翼的摟著德米特里，看都不看那個奸詐的傢伙。  
倚在廚房門框，謝爾蓋邪惡的說，「你必須跟我睡一個月，讓那個小鬼自己睡。」  
「呃......」弗拉基米爾猶豫了，自己是沒差啦，可是兒子......  
「爸爸！我不！」小腦袋往弗拉基米爾身上蹭了蹭，再一次大喊。  
揮了揮手上的冰球桿，謝爾蓋冷笑，「那就過來吧！德米特里。」  
「不......哇嗚.......」德米特里大哭起來。  
「嘖......居然哭了！」謝爾蓋不可思議的說。  
「謝廖沙！」看見兒子眼淚斷線地掉，弗拉基米爾不太開心，手忙腳亂地哄著，「乖！季瑪不哭。」  
「我數到三，你給我放開他，一……二……三……。」謝爾蓋陰沉著臉，心軟什麼的是不存在的。  
抬眼盯著謝爾蓋幾秒，弗拉基米爾在謝爾蓋手上的兇器往自己身上招呼前，抱起兒子轉身往房間裡躲。  
沒有料到會是這樣的結果，謝爾蓋有點錯愕，「你有種就別出來。」  
「我不。」弗拉基米爾和德米特里一口同聲。  
德米特里手腳併用，往弗拉基米爾身上爬，「爸爸，爸爸抱我。」  
「好，爸爸抱，季瑪乖。」弗拉基米爾把兒子抱到床上坐著。  
「瓦洛佳，你打算把他慣成什麼樣子？」門外，謝爾蓋不滿的問。  
「我沒有。」弗拉基米爾大聲反駁。  
「你有，你最好別出來啊，否則給你好看，哼！」謝爾蓋在門外氣哼哼的吼。  
德米特里忽然伸手抓住弗拉基米爾的衣角，仰著頭對弗拉基米爾說，「爸爸，謝廖沙叔叔壞，他都跟季瑪搶爸爸。」  
看著兒子臉上掛著的淚珠，弗拉基米爾不知道說什麼比較好，謝廖沙很重要，但兒子也很重要。  
「瓦洛佳，兒子和我選一個吧。」謝爾蓋在外頭火上澆油。  
弗拉基米爾看了看兒子，又看了看門，猶豫不決。  
德米特里不出聲，就一手死死的抓住弗拉基米爾的衣角，一手抹著臉上的淚水。  
「季瑪乖，別哭了。」做到床邊，弗拉基米爾溫柔的給兒子擦乾淨臉，「你是梅德韋迪，不是小花貓。」

深夜，大鐘敲響，弗拉基米爾緩緩打開房門，走下樓梯。  
「謝廖沙？謝廖沙？」看見窩在沙發上睡著的謝爾蓋，弗拉基米爾無奈地走過去，嘗試搖醒自己的好友。  
「唔？瓦洛佳......」謝爾蓋迷糊地睜開眼睛，「兒子呢？」  
撇了撇嘴，弗拉基米爾不開心的嘟囔，「那是我兒子，不是你兒子......」  
「好吧！」勉強答應，謝爾蓋懶洋洋地靠在沙發裡，「我覺得我們真的該好好談談。」  
「嗯。」倒了杯水，弗拉基米爾在好友身側坐下來，「說吧！」  
「你不能讓你兒子中是這副長不大的樣子，就算是在家裡也不可以。」謝爾蓋朝著自家好友說。  
「可是.......」  
「沒有可是，瓦洛佳。」  
「唔......」  
「我不行，我對兒子很心軟的，而且我拿他一點辦法也沒有。」  
「瓦洛佳……」  
「謝廖沙，你知道的......」  
「我不知道，也不想知道。」謝爾蓋忽然打斷弗拉基米爾的話，毫不客氣地吼道。  
「小聲點，謝廖沙，我兒子睡了。」急忙拉扯了下好友的手臂，弗拉基米爾說。  
「真是夠了！」站起身，謝爾蓋狠狠地瞪了弗拉基米爾一眼，轉身上樓。  
「唉！」


	5. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撒糖預警  
> 黑葉利欽預警  
> 不要在意時間線問題

番外__新奧加洛沃的訪客

夏日的新奧加洛沃，一個穿著白襯衫長褲的大男孩坐在客廳，袖子挽起，構成一幅美好的畫。  
忽然，門鈴響起。  
大男孩站起身，走到門前，半打開了門，「請問是哪位？」  
門後站著幾個人，一個穿著黑色西裝的人回答，「總統先生前來拜訪總理閣下。」  
居中的高大男人上下打量這個陌生的大男孩，新奧加洛沃一向沒什麼人氣，除了工作的人，就是總理的克格勃好友，這還是第一次看見一個孩子。  
側身讓客人進門，大男孩輕輕的說，「您可能需要稍後片刻。」  
「你是？」伸手捏了捏男孩手臂，聯邦的總統問。  
「德米特里，安納托利亞維奇，梅德韋傑夫。」不引人注目的甩開總統的手，大男孩說。  
客廳桌子上放著幾本厚重的書籍、散亂著紙張和幾隻筆，搖滾樂從音響中流瀉而出。  
「您要水、茶還是咖啡呢？」大男孩一邊快速收拾桌面並關掉搖滾樂，一邊問。  
「伏特加。」聯邦總統毫不猶豫。  
「呃......好的。」名叫德米特里的男孩在幾秒的錯愕後快速回答。  
看著男孩走進廚房，葉利欽饒富興趣的問一旁的秘書，「這人什麼來頭？」  
「不清楚，總統閣下。」秘書回答。  
「嘖，能在弗拉基米爾家宛若主人，估計不是普通人。」總統喃喃自語、若有所思。  
端著伏特加、玻璃酒杯和一桶冰塊，德米特里回到客廳，把東西放在葉利欽面前，「爸爸還在開會。」  
「爸爸？」訝異的抬起頭，葉利欽問，「你是誰的兒子，我不記得總理身邊有人姓梅德韋傑夫。」  
「我是總理的兒子。」德米特里在另一側沙發上坐下，淡淡的說。  
「什麼？」葉利欽顯然對於年輕的總理有個那麼大的兒子非常驚訝。  
「您沒有聽錯，我爸爸是弗拉基米爾，弗拉基米羅維奇，普京。」德米特里說。  
葉利欽喝了一口伏特加，「你是大學生？」  
「我是聖彼得堡大學的法學教授。」德米特里回覆。  
「教授？」完全不能相信，葉利欽猛喝了幾口酒。  
「是的，我主要教授羅馬法，我的老師是索布恰克。」德米特里笑了笑，不緊不慢說。  
「啊，索布恰克。」葉利欽似乎想到了什麼。  
「您還需要什麼嗎？」德米特里問，順手小心地將自己的書和草稿紙疊好。  
「不用。」葉利欽又從玻璃瓶中倒出一些酒，然後拿起雪茄要點。

「請不要在這裡抽煙。」忽然，一個聲音響起，來自站在二樓樓梯口的金髮男子，「我兒子對煙味過敏。」  
「爸爸！」抬頭看了弗拉基米爾一眼，德米特里站起身，「唔，還有謝廖沙叔叔們。」  
「謝廖沙叔叔們？小季瑪，這稱呼真怪異，謝爾蓋們不喜歡。」弗拉基米爾身側的一個金髮男子說。  
「謝廖沙，說了幾次，別欺負我兒子。」弗拉基米爾不滿。  
「好吧！季瑪乖，上樓玩去。」謝爾蓋笑著說。  
「等等！」葉利欽出聲阻止抱起東西準備上樓的人。  
「請問還有什麼事嗎？」德米特里疑惑地回頭問。  
「弗拉基米爾，弗拉基米羅維奇，我對你這個教授兒子很感興趣啊。」葉利欽笑著看向總理。  
「季瑪，過來爸爸這兒。」快步走向客廳，弗拉基米爾說。  
伸手攬住兒子，弗拉基米爾接過德米特里手上沈重的書籍，遞給自己的好友。  
「總統閣下，這是我兒子，我唯一的兒子。」弗拉基米爾像坐在沙發上的總統說，「請不要對他感興趣。」  
「嘖！」葉利欽似乎覺得更有趣了。  
「難得一個這麼漂亮的男孩，難得的書卷氣，實在無法想像克格勃可以教養出一個儒雅的孩子。」葉利欽兀自說著，「哦，這是私生子吧？」  
「非婚生子，法律上是這麼說的，總統閣下。」德米特里用好聽的聲音說。  
「嘖，真有趣。」大喇喇地坐著，葉利欽笑的意味深長，「弗拉基米爾，弗拉基米羅維奇，我想你應該學會利益取捨。」  
「夠了，總統先生不要自取其辱。」忽然，總理身旁的金髮男子冷聲喝斥，「季瑪不是你可以覬覦的。」  
「謝廖沙叔叔，別動氣。」拉了拉謝爾蓋的衣角，德米特里小小聲地勸。  
「沒事，小季瑪。」拍了拍兒子的頭，弗拉基米爾遞過來一杯水。  
「總統先生怕是喝高了，請回吧！」毫不留情的逐客，弗拉基米爾覺得今天真是糟糕透了。  
「弗拉基米爾，弗拉基米羅維奇，請考慮我所說的。」葉利欽笑著起身，頭也不回的離開。  
看著聯邦總統離去，官邸的大門被關上，弗拉基米爾鬆了一口氣，無力的攤到沙發上。  
「沒事了，小季瑪。」拉著兒子的手，弗拉基米爾慢慢的把兒子挽起的袖子整理好。  
「原來，聯邦總統如此不堪。」德米特里垂著頭，有些失望。  
「是爸爸不好，忘了總統他腦子總不太清醒。」弗拉基米爾自責的說。  
「我睏了。」揉了揉眼睛，德米特里忽然說。  
「嗯，去休息吧！晚餐的時候再喊你。」謝爾蓋說，「書我一會兒再幫你拿上去，太沉了。」  
「謝廖沙叔叔真好！」德米特里笑著走上樓梯，走進自己的房間。  
「呼，真夠危險的。」謝爾蓋評價，「該死的葉利欽。」


End file.
